Unknown Consequences
by Aarana Sky
Summary: Every one finds out that Serena is Sailor Moon...oops!
1. Default Chapter Title

Unknown Consequences  
Chapter 1  
Aarana Sky  
G  
  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon it is owned by a Goddess in Japan.  
  
I'll tell you right now, I am a sucker for Serena and Darien Romance, though this story is not   
focused around them. (NA names...they flow better with me.) And this is my first Sailor Moon   
Fan fiction so bare with me! This takes place right after 'Treed' (you know, with Ann and Alan  
.) (Anything after that DID NOT HAPPEN! I have a nice destructive twist I want to put to it)   
I have always imagined what happened right after, and how their first kiss was...and what   
would happen if Serena's secret would get out...  
  
*****  
  
Part One  
  
They stood still on the roof top, not talking for fear that what was said would come out   
wrong, or for fear that this was a dream that they  
hoped would not stop. She looked around, still not believing that this was real, that this   
was not a dream. The tears that she had held back for her friends all fell out at once,   
showing her exhaustion to an inhuman level. He took the love of his life into his arms,  
smiled. 'This is how it is supposed to be, how could I have not believed her all those times  
before about our love...' His thoughts were interrupted as the girl in his arms went limp,  
totally and forever lost to the world.  
  
~Sigh~ "Well now what am I supposed to do with her?" Darien said to himself, picking up Serena.  
Lita, who was still hiding behind a box, perked up. "Why don't you take her home Darien."   
Lita rolled her eyes and disappeared over the ledge of the building. With a shrug, Darien did  
just that, he took her home. With a chase kiss on the cheek, Darien tucked Serena into bed   
and left without a sound. (Through a window for those wondering! :))  
  
*Next morning*  
  
"~Knock~ Serena? ~Knock~ Sseerreennaa?? ~KNOCK~ SERENA!!!!! Come on your going make us late   
again!" Sammy said with a final tone. Without even thinking, Sammy walked into her room,  
ready to throw cold water on her face. Sammy tiptoed over to his sleeping sister, only to  
stand there, mouth agape for quite sometime. Serena opened her eyes. "Sammy! Go away! Tell   
Dad I'm too tired! I need sleep." And with that, Serena fell back asleep, never noticing why  
Sammy couldn't take his eyes off of her.  
'I can't believe it, I just can't' Sammy though as he left his sisters room, Sailor Moon's  
room. 'Can it be true that Sailor Moon is my sister?'  
  
*****  
  
Serena woke up that afternoon to realize that it was 2, and her dad was gone. 'Ugh!' Serena   
though, 'He left without me again!' Serena got out of bed and went across that hall to the  
bathroom. When she went to take her close off, she realized that she was still in her Sailor  
Moon outfit. Without a second thought to it, she touched her locket and detransformed, then   
continued to get ready.   
  
"Mom," Serena asked in her usual winy voice. "Why did Dad leave without me AGAIN!"   
  
"Because honey, you told Sammy this morning that you didn't want to go." Serena looked up, a   
puzzled expression on her face.  
  
"This...Morning?" Serena jumped up and ran out of the door, leaving her mom to wonder what   
she said to make rush her out of the house.  
  
*****  
  
"Emergency meeting at the Park" Serena said into her watch, bringing the other scouts out of  
there boy crazy thoughts and into wonder at why ^Serena^ would call a meeting. Within 10 min.  
all the scouts had gathered.   
  
"Ok Serena what is the deal? Did you run out of things to eat?" Raye asked, upset because she   
was having a nice daydream about Chad when Serena rudely interrupted it.  
  
"No guys this is serious. This morning I woke up to realize that I hadn't detransformed. My   
mom told me that I was talking to Sammy while I was still half asleep." Serena started to cry.  
Mina ran over to comfort her friend.  
  
"There, there girlfriend. Now there is nothing to worry about, who says he knows you are  
Sailor Moon? He could have been outside of your room, or think that you were in a costume or  
something."  
  
"Mina's right Serena" Lita said, "Why worry when there is nothing to worry about. And even if  
he did know, do you think he would be stupid enough to tell anyone?"  
Serena looked up, and with a haunting expression, said in the most depressing tone "that's  
what I'm afraid of."  
  
*****  
  
Darien walked to the Arcade, humming to himself, remembering the dream last night. Well, not   
a dream, but a memory. He remembered their first kiss, the most important time in his Prince   
days. With the stars as their witnesses, they vowed their undying love and devotion. That was  
the day that he decided that he belonged with Serenity, just as he feels today. He could not  
believe that he could ever love her more then he did at this time. 'I kick myself for not  
listening to Serena before about our love...'   
  
Darien entered the Arcade, excited to tell Andrew about his love for Serena...well, maybe not  
his love that would sound to dramatic. He would just tell him how happy he is, and maybe   
Andrew would be happy for them. Darien walked towards his Best Friend, intent on talking to  
him. He was so distracted by his thoughts that he did not notice the conversations that were  
all around him, if he knew whom the conversations were about, then he would care.  
  
************  
  
What did you think of part one? Now, this is the part where I am supposed to tell you my Email  
address, well...I can't do that (though you can find it on the front page, if you do send  
me something I can't read it...sorry, parental rule (my mom is afraid of a virus or   
something...~sigh~) so, all I can leave you with is my web site address!   
http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/PrincessSerenity  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Unknown Consequences  
Chapter 2  
Aarana Sky  
G  
  
  
Hi everyone!   
  
Sailor Moon does not belong to me, it belongs to a goddess in Japan that I will forever thank in   
my Prayers. I hope no one sues me! (That would be horrible because of the fact that I have   
no money! :8^) --that's my friend Giles! (I am also a big fan of Buffy if you must know :)   
Now, I hoped you liked the last part...well, you must have liked 'something' about it or you   
wouldn't be reading this one! (I hope you liked it!)  
  
*****  
  
Part 2  
  
"Hey Andrew! How are you doing?" Andrew looked up to see his friend coming up to him.  
  
"Oh, hey Darien, you will never believe the news I heard!"  
  
Darien smiled 'so he heard already, takes the fun out of it ~sigh~' "So you heard? I was   
about to tell you."   
  
Andrew walked around the counter and came to stand in from of his friend. "It is shocking   
isn't it."  
  
Darien, taken aback, replied defensively "Not that surprising, it was expected on her part,   
I only had to comply."   
  
Andrew looked at Darien in a puzzled way. "You mean this only came about recently? Who was   
in charge of it before than?"  
  
Now it was Darien's turn to be puzzled "What are you talking about Andrew...because it can't   
be what I'm talking about."  
  
"IM talking about Serena...you know...what are you talking about?"  
  
Darien's head came up sharply, and his manner became sharp. "What about Serena? What has   
happened? Is something wrong with her?"  
  
Andrew noticed the sharp change in Darien's mood, and decided to put it on file for a later   
date. "About Serena being Sailor Moon...Hey Darien, where are you going?" But it was too late;   
Darien was already out the door looking for his ladylove.  
  
*****  
  
"Mina, why is everyone staring?" Serena asked, still a little conscious of the whole Sailor   
Moon thing.   
  
"Stop worrying, they probably notice the pretty new dress you bought to impress Darien."   
But it wasn't that, Serena knew it wasn't. She had a feeling that it was about her, Sailor   
Moon, or both. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Darien showed up and took Serena into his arms.  
  
"My god Serena I'm so sorry, how did it happen?"  
  
Serena, getting over the shock of seeing Darien, was taken aback by his question "How did   
what happen?"  
  
Mina groaned, while Serena was talking to Darien, she overheard some things, all having to   
do with Sailor Moon, and it didn't sound good.  
  
"Serena, didn't you hear? Your Sailor Moon." It was a good thing that Darien was holding   
onto her, for she would have hit the ground when she lost all control of consciousness.  
  
*****  
  
"Yeah, that's how it happened, I saw her in uniform, and she talked to me like Serena, So   
I knew, 'hey hey its Sailor Moon'" Sammy looked up to see his many new friends staring up   
at him with eyes of adoration, but also frightened to see a menacing looking figure behind   
them, giving him looks that could kill.  
  
"All right, enough, everyone go home, or school, or something. I want to talk to Sammy."   
All the kids got up and ran off, all had intentions on finding Serena. "Sammy."  
  
"Get away from me, my sister is Sailor Moon, she can beat you up."  
  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. What gives you the right to tell everyone that   
your sister is Sailor Moon? Do you know that danger that you have put her in?" Darien   
thought again of those dangers, and that just made him all the more angry. "Because of   
you, the Negaverse will be after her all that time!"  
  
"That doesn't matter" Sammy stated, coming to his own defense "She's Sailor Moon, she can   
defeat anyone or anything!"  
  
Darien shook his head at the illusions that this kid had in his mind about the 'greatness'   
of Sailor Moon. Sure she was great, but not immortal, like he seemed to think. ~Sigh~   
'I wonder if Serena had anything to do with that thought.' "Can she defeat them while she   
sleeps? Or when they kidnap you to get to her? Those are only a few things...A FEW things   
that can happen now that everyone knows that she is Sailor Moon. I hope you feel it was   
worth it to sacrifice your sister for your popularity." And with that, Darien walked away,   
leaving Sammy near tears, and with his thoughts.  
  
************  
  
Ok, how'd I do? I know a bit short, but I want to keep it short but sweet, and with not to   
many chapters. Also I have an idea for my next story, a one parter, about the Princesses   
going to a ball as the princesses themselves...Should be nice...I hope :)  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Unknown Consequences  
Chapter 3  
Aarana Sky  
G  
  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own them, don't sue.  
Don't Email...You should know why :8^) (If you don't, Parental reasons)  
Previous Chapter Summery- Everyone knows Serena is Sailor Moon. To self: is that it? Ummm...  
Yes? Good. On with the story! :)  
  
************  
  
"Is she awake yet?" Darien asked as he walked into his apartment. His house was the closest   
so they brought her there.  
  
"No, not yet" Raye replied as she put another cold cloth on her forehead.  
  
"I wonder what is taking so long" Ami replied as she opened up yet another book to do some more   
studying. She had a feeling this was going to be a long afternoon.  
  
Darien walked over to Serena's side. She looked pale and he didn't like it. "She looks so  
pale." Everyone could see that look of worry that was on Darien's face, and all tried to sooth   
him of his fears.  
  
"Knowing Serena, she fell asleep in her faint"  
  
"She'll wake up soon, she never faints for long"  
  
"She'll be ok, just let her rest"  
  
On and on the Scouts went with their comfort, but for Darien, it was in one ear and out the   
other, he only had eyes, ears, and a heart for Serena  
  
*****  
  
While Serena was still abed, Sammy was at home, waiting for her. He wanted to be the one to   
tell her that he told everyone about her. When he heard the door open up behind him, he   
thought it was her. Not wanting to face her yet, he stayed the way he was. If he had only   
looked behind him, he would have seen the monster and could have gotten away.  
  
*****  
  
"SAMMY NOOOO!" Serena cried as she jerked out of her Sleep/faint. Everyone looked around to see   
what she was screaming about. Before anyone could breathe a sigh of relief, Serena was gone.  
  
"I have to find Sammy," she said over and over. In her dream she saw the Monster come and take   
him. "BUT TO WHERE?" she screamed. She ran, and little did she know that the same monster was   
out again, behind her.  
  
*****   
  
Darien felt the terror that washed over his love, then nothing. More scared than he had ever   
been in his life, he took the Scouts and went looking for Sailor Moon.  
  
*****  
  
Serena woke up with a big headache. It seemed that the monster had hit her over the head.   
Serena looked up but didn't see a monster, what she saw was Molly! But no, not Molly, a   
Monster in her body. "Oh my! Another monster that takes over people, can't you guys ever do  
anything original?!" Serena smiled at her own wise crack, 'hey I should get hit over   
the head more often.'  
  
"Shut up!" Cried the monster. Loosing control (in such a short time I might add), the monster   
attacked Sailor Moon, but was stopped by a childish shrill that could only have been   
Sammy. Serena, who was not tied, took advantage of the distraction.   
  
"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" With a light and a flash Serena was Sailor Moon, and Sammy looked up in   
awe.  
  
"I knew you were Sailor Moon!"  
  
"Shut up Sammy, I'll deal with you later! MOON TIARA WRAP!" And with a flick of the wrist, her   
tiara wrapped around the Molly Monster, but it was smarter than that to stay trapped. It dove   
out of the body and took a solid form. "MOON PRINCESS..." But before Sailor Moon could finish,   
the monster did a chant that made Ice Fire come out of mid air and surround Sailor Moon! Then a   
rose came out and broke the connection between the Monster and Sailor Moon. Away from the   
Fire, Sailor Moon fell, luckly caught by Tuxedo Mask.   
  
"VENUS METEOR SHOWER!"  
"JUPITER THUNDER DRAGON!"  
"MERCURY ICE BUBBLES FREEZE!"  
"MARS FIREBIRD STRIKE!"   
  
All at once the Scouts attacked. It lay there stunned, and that was enough time for Sailor   
Moon to come back to earth, grab her scepter and yell "MOON PRINCESS ELIMINATION!"  
  
And with that the Monster was gone, leaving Sammy vulnerable. "Sammy," Serena said in a soft,   
mocking way "you see what happens when you tell sisters secrets...THEY KILL YOU!!"  
  
Luna walked up, having watched the fight from a safe distance. "Calm down Serena, we have to   
think of a way to get these villains off of your back. I can tell you right now, if we don't   
hurry, it wont be to hard to figure out who all of you are." All looked at one another and   
nodded. Luna was right.   
  
Sammy couldn't breath. "tha...tha...that...caca...cat is talking!!!"  
  
All looked at Sammy. He backed away from their stares. 'Whoa! If looks could kill.'  
  
Venus looked up, a thing she does when she is thinking. "Hey guys, I gotta plan, I think   
we can get out of this mess." All surrounded to hear her plan.  
  
************  
  
Whew! One part to go I promise. Now sammy has to do some back peddling!!! How are they   
going to get out of this mess? Lets see! Go to next Chapter.  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Unknown Consequences  
Chapter 4  
Aarana Sky  
G  
Disclaimer, don't own them, ~sigh~, don't sue. Last part. YEAH! I did this in one day...I'm   
proud. School tomorrow...oh well.   
  
************  
  
Serena and Darien went to his apartment again. "Uh, would you like to go on the balcony? There   
is a nice sun set." Darien asked, trying to break the uncomfertable feeling. Serena merely   
nodded as they went out to see the sun. Serena leaned over the rail so that she could see a  
little bit more, but slipped just enough to get Darien to pull her back over. In his arms,   
Serena looked up and saw his intent. Slowly so that the moment would not be broken, and so   
that it would be forever remembered, Darien lowered his head for the kiss. They were one at   
that point. Their feelings more in tune than ever before, they now belonged together, mind,  
body, and soul.  
  
*****  
  
  
"So you see everyone, I am not Sailor Moon." Serena stated as she looked upon the many people   
that had gathered in the park. Since many thought that she was Sailor Moon, they gathered quite  
quickly.  
  
"Why should we believe you?" Some one called out from the crowd. As if on cue, a Pretty Soldier   
appeared out of nowhere!  
  
"I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice!" and that was enough. She disappeared and so did the   
crowd. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"I'm glad that's done" Said Raye. She was afraid that she would have been found out also, what   
she didn't wasn't to admit to herself was that she was worried for Sailor Moon.  
  
"In a short while, everyone will have heard that I'm not Sailor Moon" Serena said with a smile.  
  
"Sammy, have you learned your lesson?" Darien asked politely, he still hadn't gotten over the   
shock of seeing Sailor Moon in that Fire Ball.  
  
Sammy looked up at Serena, his sister and felt pride at having a cool sister, then dread because   
he almost lost her. "Serena, I'm really sorry. If it makes you feel any better, everyone hates   
me now. Also, I'm glad you're all right." Serena sighed, and was going to retort when Jupiter   
spoke up   
  
"Yeah me too, I'm also glad that Luna confirmed that it was a random Monster, not connected to   
anything big, now we don't have to worry about anymore personal attacks."  
  
"Where did you get that idea Venus?" Ami asked as the fake Sailor Moon came out. Venus got out   
of the costume, and took off her mask. "Hey, it worked for Zoysite."  
  
*****  
  
(AN: Not Queen Beryl!)  
  
"You called you majesty?"  
  
"Yes General. I have found out who Sailor Moon is. I sent a spy to watch that Analtion Monster.  
Yes, Interesting. Serena, you will one-day bow down to me. (Sinister laugh)  
  
*****  
The End!  
************  
  
You're probably saying now, hey, what's next? Well, I left that open in case I wanted to do a   
Sequel, I like writing those. Sigh, my first Finished Story. I think I'm gunna cry :8*^)   
he he! (By the way, sorry this part is short!)  



	5. Read Me

Hello people! It has come to my attention that people   
want a sequal...well, I am writting one, so if ya'll   
relax, and wait, It will come out eventually, kay?!?   
*giggle*  
  
Aarana Sky  
  
ps: I am so happy with the people. I have been   
getting a lot of good views, and that makes me   
more confidant, and want to write more.   
*giggle* 


End file.
